Real Fine Place to Start
by mystic2182
Summary: Five years after Sparks Fly in the Dark.Part Two of the Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

PART I

"Why does this seem familiar?" Haley lay sprawled out on the bed she shared with Nathan, his clothes scattered around her as he tossed them haphazardly into his duffel bag. "You know it is alright to pack ahead of time, instead of the hour before we have to leave?"

Nathan turned to send her a glare, a t-shirt in his hands. "But that would break the tradition I've been building for the past five years. Now, are you going to criticize me or are you going to help me?" He threw the shirt at her, the cotton landing across her head, making her giggle.

"Well, if I help you, what will I get?" She sent him a flirtatious smile.

Returning her smile he walked over to the bed to place a soft kiss against her upturned mouth. "Anything you want." He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Anything?" She gave him a wicked smirk. "Even if anything is making you watch _Moulin Rouge_ again?"

He groaned loudly, standing up straight. "Oh god, I take it back. Not anything. I can't handle another viewing of that."

Haley laughed at his dramatics, pulling at his shirt to bring him back down to her level, moving her lips softly over his. "Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? Haley, it has singing and dancing. Two things I don't do." He kissed her again, teasing her lips with his tongue.

"I beg to differ. I remember coming home a few weeks ago to see a certain someone singing and dancing around the living room." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, linking her fingers together as her mouth roamed to place a wet kiss against his collar bone.

"Okay, that was different." Nathan pushed her back against the pillows, his body hovering over hers.

Haley's hands began to roam under the worn cotton of his t-shirt, feeling the smooth lines of his back. "How?"

"Well for one, I certainly wasn't singing any Madonna, it was a Black Eyed Peas song, and second, I wasn't dancing, I had just bumped into the couch, you just caught me as I was regaining my balance." Nathan's hands pushed up Haley's tank top, fingering the front clasp of her bra.

Haley giggled again. "Whatever you have to tell yourself honey." Haley pulled at the waist of Nathan's jeans, bringing his body down on hers, as her lips moved over his in a possessive kiss.

Nathan responded feverishly, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his as he ripped off his t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder onto the pile on the bed. Haley's hands gripped at his hips, pulling at her denim belt loops, angling her beneath him. Her legs wrapped around him eagerly, as Nathan's hand moved to finger her bra clasp. Haley sighed beneath him, relishing in the feel of him before angling her neck to give him better access to bite at the chords of her throat. Her eyes roamed, stopping at the alarm clock on their nightstand. Her body tensed and she pushed at his chest roughly.

"Stop, Nathan." She wiggled underneath him, trying to untangle herself from his hands as he continued to pull her back under him.

"What, Hales?" Nathan sighed frustrated, as she once again pulled away, this time making it off the bed to stand before him.

"We don't have time! We told my parents we'd be there at 11, which is never going to happen if we don't leave now."

Nathan flopped back against the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Haley, I'm sure if we left fifteen minutes late, we'd still get there in plenty of time." He reached for her again, as she moved away from him to hastily push his clothes into his duffle bag.

"Fifteen minutes?" She smirked at him. "That's all? Then why even bother."

"Oh shut up." He laughed good-naturedly, throwing his shirt back on.

Haley laughed loudly then, moving to stand in between his legs. "Aww, honey, you know I love you." She kissed his pouting lips. "And I know that what we do, never takes fifteen minutes. And that's a good thing." She kissed him soundly.

"Well that's true. Okay, fine, but you're making it up to me when we get there." He stood up quickly, rushing to put things in his bag, running through a checklist in his head. "Do I have everything?"

"I think so. My bag's by the door, so let's do a quick run through, make sure we have everything for the week." Moving into the bathroom, he heard her open drawers and cabinets, muttering lowly.

She returned, her hands holding his toothbrush, all but shoving it into his bag. "Oh yeah, that would be a good thing to have." He winked at her.

"I think that's it, let's hit the road Jack." She gave him a quick slap on the butt, rushing out the front door, leaving him her bag to carry.

"Myrtle Beach, here we come." Nathan shut their apartment door behind him, ready for a week of fun in the sun.

"Haley, leave it there, I like that song." Nathan's hand snaked out from the steering wheel, pushing the preset button back to the Outkast song.

"But I just wanted to see what else was playing." She sank back against the leather interior of his Durango, sulking briefly.

Nathan's fingers tapped against the steering wheel, keeping beat with the music. He turned to eye her through his sunglasses. "Hales, I know you better than that. You just don't want to listen to it."

She pouted, turning to look out the window. "Fine, whatever."

"Don't get sulky on me now." He reached across the center console to pull her hand into his lap. Her fingers were tense against his, as he rubbed his fingers softly over her palm.

"I'm not sulking." She tried to keep her voice brittle, but couldn't help the smile that crept over her face. Haley turned to look at him, seeing the famous smirk writ across his features.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you sulk?" He looked back at the road, the interstate stretching out before them.

"You are so annoying." She spoke with fondness.

"I love you too."

Haley shook her head, laughing glibly. Looking out her window, she sighed happily. "I'm so glad we're going back. We need a vacation."

"I couldn't agree more. You were starting to scare me for a minute there."

Haley gasped loudly, "Just because I was worried about us graduating is no reason why I should ever be considered scary. And don't try and act like you weren't freaking out about the draft."

"There was never a way we weren't going to graduate. And as for the draft, hell yeah I was freaking out. Our whole life was going to be decided in split second. I had reason to be nervous."

"I know. It was actually very sweet how concerned you were about our future." Haley gave him a quick peck on his lips.

Nathan had dreamed about the NBA draft since the first time he'd watched it on TV. The prestige, the honor of getting your first jersey, had all crossed his mind, but the nerves had been almost more than he could handle. He had been jumpy for weeks prior to the draft, anticipating the camp, preparing himself and his game for being scrutinized by dozens of pro teams. And all the while, Haley played in the back of his mind. Her future was riding on him as well. It was scary, to know that she had so much faith in his potential, in his future, that she was hitching hers on as well.

She had found him one night, up late, his hands passing a ball back and forth, the glow of the TV in front of him, his eyes locked on the ceiling above him. He didn't hear her until she was next to him, her legs curled under her, her hand brushing softly at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"_What's wrong?" She whispered, seemingly not wanting to break the mood. _

_Nathan exhaled loudly, his eyes closing briefly. "Do you ever regret it?"_

_Haley's eyes clouded in confusion. "Regret what?"_

_He turned to look at her then, his face serious, the ball stilling in his hands. "Tutoring me."_

"_What?" Haley laughed, shocked. "Nathan, of course not. Why would you even ask that?"_

"_I don't know." He ran his hand over his face, pausing to take breath. "I guess I just think that's when you're life changed. And I'm not saying I regret it at all, I wouldn't trade these last five years for anything, but I worry that was when your life stopped being about you, and instead started being about me."_

_Haley's hands stilled at his collar, pulling her body upright. "You don't honestly think that, do you?"_

"_Sometimes, I don't know. But I worry. I mean, I'm about to take the biggest leap of my life, our life really, and what if it doesn't work? What if the pros realize I'm not cut out for professional ball? What if I get hurt and never return to the game? What if I get drafted to a team a 1000 miles from here?"_

_Haley smiled reassuringly, "That's a lot of what ifs Nathan. And none of them matter to me. You matter to me. I want you, I want to be with you, so if that means I have to follow you to live in Texas or Chicago, or LA, then I'm going. And I won't regret it for a minute." She paused, bringing his hand up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to his palm. "Now, as for you not being cut out to play in the pros, well I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. You will be drafted, and I will be by your side, ready to go to whatever town is lucky enough to get you. I love you; you're not getting rid of me anytime soon."_

_His eyes roamed her face, locking on her lips. "You're too good for me." _

"_I was thinking more along the lines of I'm perfect for you." She kissed him deeply, running her tongue across his._

That had been a mere week before the draft, and while she had calmed him for the time being, the following week had been stressful to say the least. In the end, all of Nathan's fears had been proved fruitless as he was drafted first round, eleventh overall by the Philadelphia 76ers.

They were moving, together, to Philadelphia in August, after a last summer in Tree Hill with their family and friends. But not before the traditional week in Myrtle Beach with her family. Over the last five years it had become a ritual that Nathan join her family for a week at the beach, and she knew he looked forward to it just as much as she did.

That first summer had been a dream, their relationship just in the beginning steps but at such a crucial one. One that Haley looked back on now with fond memories. There was no denying that at sixteen she had fallen in love, and now, five years later she was more in love than ever. Living with Nathan had given her a lot of insight into him, and while they still had their disagreements and fights, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to be with him forever.

Nathan's deep baritone voice brought her back to the present, his hand running circles over her palm, the radio surrounding them with the heavy beats of rap. "Did you need to stop?"

Haley grimaced. "No. I'm good."

"C'mon Hales, I think we need to give you a good rest stop memory to replace all the gross ones." Nathan waggled his eyebrows at her.

Haley laughed, despite herself. "No matter how many times you suggest it, I'm never going to want to have sex in a dirty rest stop."

Nathan shrugged, his eyes returning to the road ahead of them. "Can't blame me for trying."

Shaking her head Haley switched the radio station, ignoring his cry of protest, to a classic rock station. "Oh look, 10 miles to Myrtle!" Haley bounced excitedly in the seat.

"So did Quinn say if she was coming this time?"

"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday, and as far as she knew she was still going to be able to make it. I don't remember the last time she actually came. But Ryan won't be there again, his new girlfriend's family is taking him on a trip to Bermuda with them."

"Bermuda, huh? Looks like I picked the wrong family." Nathan laughed as Haley slugged him in the arm. "I'm just kidding baby, I love you."

"Yeah," Haley grumbled, "you better." She gave him a haughty look, "Anyways, Mark and Carrie got that house again, so they'll be there with Drew and Lizzie. And of course, Taylor." Haley blanched.

"Yeah she never could pass up a chance to skank it up at the beach." Nathan shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's true." Haley sighed.

Nathan pulled the Durango off the highway and onto the coastal downtown streets of Myrtle Beach. Haley rolled down the window, feeling the salty breeze ruffle her auburn locks and she smiled happily at Nathan. This was the one place that brought back nothing but loving memories, and it was the place she had first decided to give herself completely to Nathan. For that alone it would always hold a special place in her heart.

The old Victorian came into view around the corner, as graceful as ever and her parents' station wagon sat parked in the circular drive and Nathan parked behind it. He had barely had time to park before Haley had thrown open the door and was scurrying up the steps yelling for her parents.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Haley was all the way on the porch before Nathan had even gotten out of the car, but he could hear Lydia's loud welcome from the car.

"Haleybub!" She gave Haley a tight hug, smiling broadly. "Where is that handsome man of yours? Nathan?"

Nathan ran up the stairs as Lydia pulled him into a warm hug. "Look at you Nate, more handsome each and every time I see you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Mom, please, stop feeding his ego!" Haley groaned from beside them as Jimmy joined them on the porch.

"It's about time you guys show up. I thought you were going to be here at 11?" Jimmy looked between the two of them. "What did I tell you about stopping for rest stop sex?"

Haley groaned loudly as Nathan laughed. "Dad!"

"It's good to see you guys." Nathan gave Jimmy a manly hug, already glad to be back in Myrtle Beach with her family.

"Well we waited for you guys for lunch, so I hope you're hungry." Lydia ushered them inside. "And Nathan we want to hear all about the draft. We were so proud watching you up there, and I know you two must be thrilled about going to Philadelphia."

"Yeah, it definitely was a great surprise." Nathan sat across the table from Haley, eyeing the sandwiches that lay in front of them.

"Oh Mom, it was so exciting. I've never seen anything like it. All those great players together, but I have never been so nervous in my whole life." Haley spoke excitedly. "Well maybe except for the NCAA championship game junior year against North Carolina State. I thought I was going to have a heart attack then. But the game worked out and so did the draft." She smiled warmly at Nathan. "And I'm so excited to be going to Philadelphia."

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for a better team to start the league with. And I think we're both glad we'll still be on the east coast."

"You looked so handsome with that 76ers jersey, Nathan. And of course our little girl was beaming from ear to ear." Lydia smiled fondly.

Jimmy leaned back from the table. "When are you guys going to look for a place to live?"

"We're actually going up there in a couple of weeks, look for apartments. We're looking at living downtown since we'll be in a new city." Nathan said between bites of sandwich.

"I'm sure you'll find someplace great to live. Now, I'm sure you two are excited to hit the beach before dinner tonight, so why don't you run your stuff up to your room, we set up Haley's old room for you two." Lydia winked at them, "This way you don't have to go sneaking into Nathan's room, Haley."

Nathan's face was completely blank and Jimmy broke out into laughter. "You knew about that?" Haley screeched.

"We're parents, not stupid. Of course we knew. Especially that first summer. You weren't exactly stealth, Haleybub." Jimmy gave Nathan a pat on the back. "Besides you and Mr. NBA are living together, you think we're going to make you sleep in separate rooms?"

"We've been living together since our sophomore year and yet you've always made us sleep in separate rooms."

"Well that was mainly to mess with you guys. We had to entertain ourselves somehow. Now quit worrying about it and get your luggage from the car."

Nathan got up from the table, pulling a still stuttering Haley from the table and out the front door. "I can't believe them! Every year, they do or say something to shock me. You would think I'd be used to them by now." Haley straggled behind him as Nathan pulled their luggage out of the trunk.

Settling his hands on her shoulders, he stopped her tirade and pushed his lips to hers. "It's good to be back."

Haley leaned against his chest, burrowing into the curve of his neck, sniffing lightly at the cologne that clung to his polo. "Yeah, it's good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

"C'mon Hales, let's go!" Nathan whined from the doorway, his towel slung over his shoulder, a frown on his face.

Haley laughed from in front of the dresser, her hands full of their clothes. "Just give me a second. I want to unpack our stuff first. You know how I hate living out of suitcases."

"God forbid the clothes not be perfectly neat." Nathan grumbled before sitting dejectedly on the bed, knowing there would be no getting her to leave until she was done.

"What was that?" She turned around sharply, eyebrow raised.

Nathan put on his most innocent smile, "Nothing honey." He gave her a wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Haley turned back around, pulling out drawers and neatly putting their clothes in. On the bed, Nathan reached into her suitcase to pull out his favorite bathing suit, the black and aqua bikini. Fingering the straps now, his mind wandered to that first summer, how long ago it seemed, but yet he could still remember exactly how he had felt to be with her, to know she was his. He had never really felt that with anyone, the knowledge that they wanted to be with you as much as you did with them. It was a liberating feeling, to feel that secure with someone else, and it was one Nathan couldn't imagine living without.

Standing quickly, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, the bikini still in his hands. "How about you wear this one today? Old time's sake?" He grinned at her in the mirror, his nose nuzzling her neck.

Her hands stilled on the drawer, her smiling taking up her whole face. "I'd love to." Haley spun around in his arms, loving the feel of his arms around her waist, and pulled herself in close for a kiss. Nathan responded eagerly, his mouth opening slightly to flick his tongue along the lines of her bottom lip.

"What was that earlier about making it up to me?" He pulled back to smirk at her.

"God, do you two ever keep your hands off each other?" Taylor's voice broke the mood of the room as she leaned against the door jamb and Haley could feel Nathan grow agitated under her hands.

"Hi Tay." Haley forced her voice pleasant, trying to keep Nathan from shooting any barbs at her.

"Hi Haley. So, Nathan, I see you're still pushing yourself into family vacations." She gave him a pointed look.

"Taylor." Nathan gave her a menacing smirk. "I see you're still patrolling Myrtle, looking for your next STD."

Haley stifled a laugh, pressing her face into Nathan's shoulder, feeling the heat of his skin through his Duke t-shirt. Taylor pushed herself away from the door, entering the room to stand in front of them, her eyebrow raised in defiance.

"Okay you two, stop." Haley stood between them, her yearly role as peacemaker already beginning. "Can't you guys just pretend to get along for a week?" To think Haley had originally been worried that Taylor would try to seduce Nathan, and that first summer that worry had been legitimate. But something had changed over the years and now their constant bickering and insults were enough to send Haley over the edge.

Nathan broke the smirk he was sending Taylor over Haley's head and stood beside his girlfriend, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist. "I think we can handle it, right Taylor?" His voice was laced with kindness, but he was back to the familiar Scott smirk.

Taylor glared briefly, narrowing her eyes, before she nodded. "Yeah, sure." She shifted her gaze from Nathan to smile nicely at Haley. "Hey Hales, if I meet any cute guys at the beach, I'll be sure to give them your number. You could stand an upgrade." She gave Nathan a wink before turning and sauntering out the open doorway.

Haley looked over her shoulder, taking in the fire that burned in Nathan's eyes, the stoic line of his jaw. "I'll just go change, and then we can head to the beach." She grabbed the black and aqua bikini out of his tense fingers before placing a soft kiss against the side of his mouth, her hand running across his stomach. "I love you."

His eyes flickered away from the now deserted doorway to meet hers, the lines around them softening as a small smile ran across his lips. "I love you too. Now hurry."

"You know, she really is unbelievable." Nathan stomped across the beach, the sand flying out in all directions. "She basically offered to be your pimp, right in front of me."

"She just does it to bother you. I don't know why you can't just ignore her." Haley trailed behind him, trying to avoid getting hit by the sand.

Nathan stopped abruptly, turning around to face Haley, his eyes shielded by the pair of dark sunglasses he wore. "You seriously didn't just say that." He smirked at her.

"What?" Haley raised her hand to shield the bright June sun from her eyes.

"Nothing. Lydia." He grinned at her before hurrying away, his towel flapping lightly against his back.

Haley's mouth dropped open before she scurried after him. "You did not just call me my mom."

Nathan bent to lay down his towel, taking great care in straightening the edges before plopping down on top of it. He looked up at her, saw her hands defiantly on her hips. He gave her a casual shrug, "If the shoe fits."

With a muffled scream Haley joined him, spreading her towel beside his. "I can't believe you said that to me."

"Oh c'mon Hales that is exactly what your mom says to you every time you let Taylor get to you. I just think it's funny that you're using it on me." He pulled down his sunglasses to look at her over the tops, "Besides I can't help it if she pisses me off. I don't like the way she treats you." He pushed his sunglasses back in place and moved his gaze to the ocean line.

Haley grumbled slightly, but couldn't help the smile that lit her lips. Standing up she pulled off her cotton shorts and thin tank top, leaving her in that black and aqua bikini. Nathan gave her a long glance, his signature smirk returning to his face.

"Now there is a sight I have missed." He tugged on her wrist, pulling her back down beside him, his mouth catching hers in a heated kiss. His tongue slid slickly along hers, his fingers twining in her hair, as Haley wrapped one arm around his back.

The loud ringing of Nathan's cell phone had them jarring apart, breathing heavily. Nathan frowned as the popular oldie song, _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_ played from his cell. Glaring at Haley, he paused long enough to see that it was Luke calling, before answering abruptly, "Hello?"

"Hey Nate, it's me." Luke's voice came loudly through the phone.

"Yeah, I know." Nathan said dryly, throwing another glare at Haley, who could barely contain her giggles.

"Let me guess. Haley's been customizing your cell phone again." Lucas laughed heartily.

Nathan looked back across the ocean front. "Yeah."

Lucas could hear the grumble in Nathan's voice. "What was the selection this time?"

"_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_." Nathan felt the smile work over his face, god help him she was crazy.

Lucas laughed again, "Well she's definitely getting more creative in her choices."

Over the last five years Haley had gotten into the habit of stealing Nathan's phone and personalizing all the ring tones on his phone. In high school Nathan had seen it as cute, knowing that she was trying to make him think of her, but when they had started their freshman year at Duke, he assumed she was past it. But she had proved him wrong with the unfortunate incident after his first practice with Coach K, when she had called him in the locker room, and his phone had broke out in their song, "Dare You To Move." Needless to say the team had teased him about it for weeks. It had even earned him the nickname "Switch," a play on the band's name: Switchfoot. He had never thought he'd live that down. Coach K had even called him Switch a few times. Haley had only found the nickname cute.

"Yeah, I'll give her that. So, what's up, Luke?" Nathan smiled at Haley as she settled back on her elbows, her towel spread beneath her.

"Nothing huge, just wanted to see if you were in Myrtle yet, but I can hear the ocean in the background. How is it?"

Nathan looked down at Haley's lounging figure, her face upturned towards the sun. "I'd say, just about perfect."

Haley could hear the heat in his words and popped open one eye to look at him sideways. She grinned at him happily and motioned for him to hang up with Luke.

"But you know man, after this last semester I really want to enjoy this vacation. I'll call you later, Luke." Nathan spoke fast, trying to push Luke off the phone.

"Okay fine, I can take a hint. But you better call me after--"

"Yeah, yeah, talk to you later." Nathan all but hung up on Luke, clicking his phone shut with a loud snap.

Haley smiled at him as she sat up again. "Well you were rude to Lucas."

"He'll get over it." Nathan pulled his shirt over his head, the heat of the sun causing the cotton to stick slightly.

Haley rummaged in the bag she had packed full of snacks and drinks, pulling out a tube of sunscreen. She turned her back to him, pulling her hair off her neck. "Do you mind putting lotion on my back?" She peered over her shoulder at him.

Nathan didn't even bother answering her, instead opened the bottle and squeezed a small amount onto her shoulder. Haley shrieked, tensing up against him. "Nathan! That's cold."

He rubbed his hands over her skin, his fingers working beneath the straps of her bikini, his fingers kneading softly at her muscles, feeling her relax against his hands. "Sorry, how about now?" He leaned closer to her, his breath hot against her ear.

She grinned, "Much better." Haley concentrated on the feel of his hands against her back, her eyes closing briefly. "So what do you want to do this week?"

Nathan's hands moved up and down the taut skin of Haley's back, his fingers running beneath the thin material of her swimsuit. "I don't know. I really just want to enjoy this week. Get away from all the pressure of graduation and the draft, and just have fun together, and with your family. Except Taylor." Nathan laughed.

"That does sound wonderful, doesn't it?" Haley turned towards him, her eyes alight with happiness. Nathan closed the mere inches between them, pressing his lips against hers, feeling the soft skin. She was pliant under his mouth, her lips pushing back against his just as fiercely, her fingers skimming the waistband of his board shorts. She pulled back slightly, her fingers pushing up his sunglasses to lock gazes with him. "Let's go." She nodded her head towards the ocean.

Nathan smirked. "Race you." He jumped up quickly; already paces away from her before she could even react.

She followed him, laughing loudly as he dove into the surf, surfacing only a few feet into the ocean. He grinned at her, seeing the water lap lightly at her calves. "Come on in. It feels great." Nathan stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them, grabbing at her arm tightly, pulling her into the water with him.

Haley shrieked, spitting up water as she surfaced, her hair strewn across her face. "You are going down!" She jumped on his back, using her weight to push down on his shoulders, sending them both underwater.

They surfaced together, Nathan grabbing her tightly around her waist, pulling their bodies close as Haley wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue pushing in soft circles against hers. Haley's fingers pulled at the cool skin of his shoulders, feeling the water that had beaded there. Nathan's hands moved low, slipping beneath the bottom of her bikini to feel the soft flesh of her butt, to pull her tighter against him. Haley responded instinctively, pulsing briefly against him as their mouths met again. Nathan lifted her, walking backwards farther into the water, feeling it grow higher around them, surrounding them as the heat rose between them.

Haley leaned her head back, pausing to kiss Nathan briefly on his cheek. "I believe I have some making up to do." She kissed him fiercely, dragging him under.

"Was the beach crowded?" Lydia asked from across the table, the rest of the James family sitting around the table enjoying dinner.

Haley looked up from her plate of barbeque chicken and shrugged, "Not really. I'm sure this weekend is when everyone will come around." She glanced at Nathan, "It was nice."

"Yeah I'm sure. Did you even make it to the beach?" Taylor snickered from beside Quinn, who elbowed her sharply.

"So Jimmy, you want to play some ball tomorrow morning?" Nathan ignored Taylor's attempt at goading him.

Jimmy laughed beside him. "Now I don't know how fair that is. Before you were just a college kid I pitied. But you're a pro now, how would it look if you lost to an old man?"

Lydia grinned, "Oh I think Nathan's been practicing."

"I think it would be nice Dad. Let's give Nathan and Haley a run for their money. A little game of two on two." Quinn grinned at Nathan.

Nathan smiled back; glad Quinn was able to join them this year. "Wait a second. I have to have Haley on my team?" He laughed as she smacked him sharply on the back of his head. "Aw, honey, you know you're the only one I'd want on my team." He leaned over to kiss her playfully while her family laughed around them.

"Yeah." Haley pouted.

"Besides you have that killer granny shot. You're unstoppable."

"Oh shut up." Haley laughed good-naturedly.

"Sounds like we have a game then. Prepare to lose superstar."

Nathan laughed, "You're going down old man."

"Okay, enough basketball talk. I'm just so glad to have everyone together again. Nathan and Haley about to move to Philadelphia and start a new part of their life. Quinn, taking time from her busy life in San Francisco to come here. This is an important summer for all of us; I think it calls for celebration." Lydia raised her glass, the others following suit. "To this family; may we always come together."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand under the table, intertwining their fingers tightly together. Nathan grinned warmly at her, feeling the love of family surround them. "To family!"

Quinn spoke up, "You know what sounds great right now?" She glanced at Haley and then Taylor. "Ice cream."

Taylor smiled, "Oh yeah, that sounds perfect. We should go on an ice cream run."

Haley grinned happily, "That does sound good." She turned to Nathan, "You want ice cream?"

Nathan glanced at Lydia and Jimmy, before turning back to Haley, "Yeah. Why don't you pick us all up some, and I'll help your parents clean up from dinner."

Haley looked at him strangely, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, I can't leave them with it all. Besides, they're old; they might fall and break a hip." Nathan elbowed Jimmy, "Wouldn't want you to fall and not be able to play tomorrow."

Jimmy and Lydia laughed, pushing back from the table. "I think Nathan's got a good idea, a quick sisterly trip to get us all ice cream. By the time you get back, everything will be cleaned up." Lydia glanced at her girls. "But if you'd rather do the clean up I think you father, Nathan and I can make it to the ice cream parlor just fine."

Taylor stood up quickly, pulling Quinn along with her. "No Mom, we'll go. C'mon Hales, I'm sure lover boy can handle some chores. But be careful Nathan, dish pan hands can be a bitch." She tapped him lightly on the cheek, before moving out onto the porch.

Quinn gave Nathan a smile before joining Taylor on the porch. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Haley asked one more time.

"No, have fun with Quinn and Taylor." Nathan gave her a quick kiss, all but pushing her out the front door.

With one last look over her shoulder, Haley joined Taylor and Quinn outside, their footsteps sounding on the wooden steps.

Lydia's voice came from behind him, as he watched Haley's figure grow smaller into the distance. "Okay, what's this really about?" She smiled.

"What, can't a guy just want to help out around here?" Nathan gave her an innocent smile, before walking past her and into the kitchen where Jimmy was cleaning the barbeque grill.

"Of course, you're always very helpful, but I have a feeling there is more to this than just good manners." Lydia smiled knowingly.

Nathan smiled, "When you're right, you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

PART III

Nathan sat at the table, the wood legs of the chair scraping against the worn linoleum, his fingers tapping in nervous rhythm. "I guess maybe you guys should sit down."

Lydia gave Nathan a reassuring smile before she pulled out the chair next to him, while Jimmy turned the water off at the sink.

Nathan breathed deeply, the planned speech he had rehearsed over and over suddenly disappearing from his mind as he was now in the moment. His eyes focused on the table in front of him, unable to meet either Jimmy or Lydia's eyes as his fingers kept up their steady pattern. He had never anticipated being this nervous. He knew he was taking a huge step, one that he and Haley had talked about before, but here, in this moment, it all suddenly became very real.

Nathan wanted to marry Haley.

He had never really said it out loud, instead had always just assumed that was where they were heading, and by moving together to Philadelphia to start a new life, marriage would soon follow. But in those last months at Duke, with Haley preoccupied about graduating, and his thoughts tumbling about the draft, he had found his mind wandering to a new thought. Marriage. Family. Love. All of it was right in front of him, had been really since he was sixteen and he had first walked into the tutoring center. There were times when he wondered how they had gotten to this step so fast, it was only yesterday that they were in high school, enjoying the beginning moments of their relationship. Yet still other times Nathan found himself thinking they should have done this a long time ago, thrown caution to the wind and just said what they felt, that they wanted to be together forever, no holds barred. He loved her, she loved him; it was all they needed.

But now over five years later, with the moment right in front of him, he was terrified. He glanced up at the patient faces of Lydia and Jimmy, two people he had grown closer to than his own parents, and in every way that mattered, he considered them his family. Before meeting them he had grown up thinking that fathers were supposed to beat you down to build you up again, the way Dan had. A part of him had known that real fathers supported you, wanted you to do the best you could, yet he had resigned himself to living with Dan and the constant criticism. That was until Haley came into his life and brought her family with her. They had become his family.

Lydia gave Nathan's arm a reassuring squeeze and Nathan felt the words come, the speech he had practiced, ready on the tip of his tongue. "I'm sure you guys have figured out why I wanted to talk to you." He gave them a wry smile.

"Yeah, we kind of figured it would be coming sooner or later." Jimmy chuckled.

"I've loved Haley for five years. I've loved her completely and without reservation, which wasn't always easy for me. I grew up in a family that never really showed each other support or care, and it wasn't until I met your family that I really knew what I had been missing. Being included in your family has meant the world to me." Nathan paused briefly, taking a deep breath. "And Haley has been the center of that for longer than she probably even realizes. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and I can't imagine spending one day without being with her or hearing her voice." Nathan smiled at Lydia, reassured by the beaming smile that lit across her face.

"I would like to marry your daughter. I want to have her be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see when I go to bed. I want to know that she's mine forever, and to know she wants to have me as well. I want a family, and a house, and I want it all with your daughter." Nathan paused then, his eyes moving from Lydia to Jimmy. "I hope you'll give your blessing."

Jimmy's face was a mask of seriousness, his eyes unreadable. Nathan felt his pulse pounding in his ears, his heart waiting to hear the words he had never doubted would come.

"There is nothing we'd like more than to have you become an official part of this family, Nate." Jimmy smiled broadly. "You've been like a son to me since that first dinner, and I think it's about time you two made it legit. What do you think Lydia?"

Nathan glanced back over at Lydia, saw the wide smile and fresh tears sparkling in her eyes. Her words came out rough, the words laced with the tears her eyes had left unshed. "I'm so happy for you Nathan." She jumped out her seat, pulling Nathan into a tight hug. "I couldn't have picked a better person for Haley myself, and I'm so glad you're happy. Haley's a lucky girl to have you."

Lydia pulled back to look at Nathan seriously, "You are a wonderful man Nathan, and it's been a pleasure to see you grow from a talented teenager to a man about to make his debut in the NBA. But more than that, you've grown from a boy who was unsure of himself and his relationship to a man secure in his love for our daughter. Haley knows how lucky she is to be with you and you two will be very happy together."

Nathan's eyes clouded with sudden tears at Lydia's words, his voice strained. "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

Jimmy spoke up from beside them, his arm slung over Nathan's shoulders. "You've been a part of this family in every way that matters since the beginning. I'd be proud to call you my son in law."

"Thanks Jimmy." Nathan stood between Jimmy and Lydia, the weight lifted off his shoulders, his heart soaring at the realization that the next person he'd ask would be Haley. To be his wife, his family. Forever. "Now all I have to do is ask Haley."

Jimmy laughed. "I don't think that'll be very hard, my daughter's wanted to marry you since you two were sixteen. It's just a matter of getting the words out." He clapped Nathan on the back. "So when were you thinking of asking her?"

Nathan sat back down at the table, the chair squeaking against the linoleum floor again. "I want to take her out to dinner, but I don't want it to be clichéd and hidden in her food or anything. I just want the night to be special, but not rehearsed or planned. Do you know what I mean?"

"Of course. Every man wants the night of his proposal to be special for his girl. But I think you're right, don't have it too planned out. Haley will appreciate the spontaneity." Jimmy looked over at Lydia, her eyes still misted, laughing loudly. "Nathan, I believe this is the longest my wife has gone without talking. How much do I owe you?"

Jimmy and Nathan laughed loudly as Lydia snapped her eyes at Jimmy, a smirk on her face. "Looks like I married a regular comedian." She turned her eyes from Jimmy and looked at Nathan, her smile genuine. "It doesn't matter how you do it, where you take her, or what words you say. All that matters is that you're open and honest and true. Haley will bring the words to you. You won't have to worry about inspiration."

Nathan smiled back, her words ringing true. "You're right. Thanks."

The front door sounded loudly, letting the trio know the girls were back. Lydia stood abruptly, wiping the stray tears from her eyes before moving in front of the sink to dry the last dishes. Nathan and Jimmy stood, each grabbing an item to look busy in their cleaning of the kitchen.

"We're back!" Taylor shouted from the front hallway.

"We're still in the kitchen." Jimmy yelled back before the sounds of approaching footsteps came through the dining room and then into the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Haley bounced over to Nathan, standing on her tip toes to kiss him soundly. "I got you your favorite. Mint chocolate chip." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Nathan smiled before kissing her again, ignoring her family still in the room.

"Yeah, but a girl never tires of hearing it." Haley laughed, turning to look at her parents, leaning back fully against the length of Nathan. "We got your favorite too, Dad. Good old predictable chocolate."

"Hey, don't mess with the classic." Jimmy threw his dish towel at Haley, hitting her smack in the face. Haley giggled, throwing the towel back at her dad. "Hey Mom, are you okay?" Haley moved away from Nathan, crossing the kitchen to stand next to her mother at the sink.

Nathan tensed, worried. Lydia turned her smile wide and bright. "Of course, just trying to finish up the dishes. That boyfriend of yours and your father are quite the distraction. Why don't you get them out of here and let me finish? I'll join you guys when I'm done."

Haley looked closely at her mother, debating. "Are you sure?"

Nathan kept his eyes trained on Lydia's face, oblivious to the suspicious glances Taylor was shooting his way. Lydia's voice was strong, her smile reassuring. "Yeah, go on. Get your father out of my hair for a while." She winked at Jimmy.

"You know, normally I'd take offense to that. But seeing as I'm getting ice cream, I'll let it go." Jimmy grabbed the ice cream out of Quinn's hand, pulling a spoon out of the drawer and leaving them to sit on the front porch.

Quinn laughed, shaking her head slightly before following her dad out to the porch. Haley moved to stand in front of Nathan, "You want your ice cream now?" She wiggled her eyebrows slightly.

Nathan smiled; his heart fuller just being near her. "You know it." He grabbed her hand, pulling her out onto the porch, joining Quinn and Jimmy.

Taylor's eyes narrowed at her mother's back, her voice silky. "So Nathan's finally going to pop the question, huh?"

Lydia's back stiffened, but to her credit, her voice showed little interest. "What?"

Taylor boosted herself onto the counter, leaning down to look at her mom. "I said it would seem that Nathan's finally gotten the balls to propose to our little tutor. It's beautiful really." Taylor's words came out bitter.

Lydia looked sharply at Taylor, any remnants of the earlier jovial mood gone. "Do not ruin this Taylor. Nathan and Haley are about to start a life together, and I won't let you do your best to disrespect that. They've worked hard to build something special, and yes, Nathan does want to marry your sister. But I swear Taylor, if you ruin this moment for your sister, she will never forgive you. And I wouldn't blame her."

Taylor's eyes clouded at her mother. "You really think that little of me."

Lydia softened, running her hand down Taylor's arm. "No, Taylor I don't. I love you. I love you as much as any of your brothers and sisters. But I'm not naïve to the pleasure you seem to gain from bothering Nathan and torturing Haley. You've been bullying her for years, no matter what I did, but I can guarantee you won't be able to live with yourself if you ruin this for your sister. Haley loves you; she's always wanted your support and love. More than she even realizes. And this is the time that she really needs her family to help her celebrate."

Taylor smiled softly, "I always knew Haley was destined for good things. You could just tell, from the time she was little. I guess I always resented it, resented that things came so easily for her. It's taken me awhile, but I've realized, things don't come easily for her, it's because of who she is, that things just naturally want to be near her." She smiled at Lydia. "Nathan and Haley are perfect for each other. Anyone can see that." She paused as boisterous laughter echoed from the front porch. "Nathan's as much a part of this family as Haley or I, and I can only hope that I'll eventually find a guy half as good as him."

Lydia hugged Taylor fiercely. "I love you Tay, you were always my wild and independent child, and I always knew you could take care of yourself. You'll make a man very happy one day." She smiled at Taylor, pulling her off the counter. "It wouldn't hurt to be nice to Haley and Nathan once and a while, show them something beside bickering and attitude."

Taylor scoffed, shrugging slightly. "Fighting is what Nathan and I do best. I hate to ruin a good thing." Taking in the narrowing glance of her mother's eyes, she paused, "but I guess it couldn't hurt to try something new."

"That's my girl. Now let's go join those four. I think they're having entirely too much fun without us."

"I did not throw up the entire time." Nathan spoke up indignantly from the porch swing.

Haley giggled beside him, snuggling into his side as the cool ocean air picked up along the coastline. "Uh, honey, actually you did."

"What?" Nathan looked down at her, tickling her sides. "No I didn't."

Lydia spoke up from across the porch, "Nathan, I have to side with my daughter and husband. You were sick the entire time we went fishing."

"I can't believe you're all ganging up on me."

Quinn laughed, "Seems like I missed a good story. Why don't you fill me in?"

"Oh Q, you really did miss a good time. Superstar here was throwing up over the side the entire time." Taylor grinned, winking at Nathan. "And if anyone's going to tell the story, it's going to be me."

Nathan groaned, "Oh great, this ought to be good." Haley patted his chest playfully.

"Oh shut up and listen." Taylor sat up straighter on the porch rail, her eyes alight with mischief. "So it was the second summer Nathan came with us to Myrtle Beach…"

"_So you guys go fishing a lot?" Nathan spoke up nervously from outside the bait shop._

_Haley grinned at him, her baseball hat riding low over her eyes, her pony tail bobbing. "Yeah my dad loves fishing. He ropes us all into going every year."_

"_We didn't go last year." Nathan fidgeted with his t-shirt. _

"_Oh well my dad didn't want to overwhelm you since it was your first trip. But now that you're no longer a rookie to the James' vacations, I'm afraid it's fishing time. Don't worry, you'll like it."_

"_Did I mention I've never been fishing? Dan's not big on the whole nature thing."_

"_What a shock, Dan Scott doesn't like getting dirty." Taylor strode out of the shop, letting the door slam loudly against the frame. "Don't worry superstar, we'll go easy on you."_

"_That's your specialty isn't it Taylor? Going easy?" Nathan's words dripped with disdain._

_Before Taylor could respond with her own barb, Jimmy and Lydia came through the door, arms laden with fishing gear. "Okay we got all the stuff, we're down in slip number 15." Jimmy pushed past them leading the way to the dock._

_Haley fell in step with Nathan, linking her fingers with his. "Don't worry baby, you'll be fine. My dad's just happy there's another guy around this year. Fishing has never been a big hit with Mark and Ryan."_

_Nathan tugged on her hand, "Sounds like they have the right idea."_

"_Here it is!" Jimmy exclaimed, stopping in front of a sleek speedboat. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

"_It really is Dad, I have a feeling we're going to catch a lot of fish this year." Taylor spoke earnestly, grinning at her dad._

_Jimmy turned, looking at Nathan. "Now, I know you've never been fishing before, but Haley here is a natural. Once she shows you the basics, you should catch on fast."_

_Nathan tried to smile and nod at Jimmy but his eyes were trained on the boat. Lydia came to stand beside them. "Don't worry Nate, Jimmy's a good pilot. I've never been a big fan of open ocean fishing myself, but I'm willing to stick with it if you do. Deal?"_

_Nathan found himself agreeing even as his mind shouted no. Haley tugged on his arm, pulling him closer. "Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to my dad. I love you."_

_Feeling himself settle with her words, Nathan smiled back. "I love you too."_

"_Dad! I think I've got one!" Haley shouted from the back of the boat, her line pulled tightly, her foot against the side of the boat for leverage. "Nathan! Come look!" She shouted at her boyfriend, who had disappeared shortly after they had dropped anchor._

_Jimmy and Taylor ran to help Haley support the line, not wanting to lose the sea bass that was wrestling beneath the ocean. Reeling in slowly, making sure to keep pressure on the line, Haley pulled slowly, with both Taylor and Jimmy supporting on either side. The large fish surfaced, the three of them pulling it on deck._

"_Holy hell! It's enormous!" Haley could barely contain her excitement. "Nathan! You have to see this fish; I've never seen one so big." Haley glanced around, looking for her missing boyfriend before her eyes settled on his hunched over form at the front of the boat._

_Dropping the fishing rod Haley ran over to Nathan's side, her hand running in comforting circles. "Honey, are you okay?"_

_Nathan raised his head slowly, trying to plaster a smile on his face, as his stomach churned. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little sea sick." He straightened. "It's passing. Don't worry." His words proved untrue as he hunched over again to be sick._

_Haley grimaced, her hand continuing to rub up and down his back. "Do you want me to get you some water?" She pressed her cheek against his back. _

_Nathan coughed, feeling slightly better, trying to block out the swaying of the boat. "Yeah, actually that might help." He smiled at her weakly. "Thanks babe."_

_Haley hurried to the ice chest, ignoring her father's yells of excitement. "I swear Hales, you get better every year. This has got to be some kind of record." Jimmy threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug._

"_Uh, yeah, that's great Dad." Haley glanced over her shoulder at Nathan again; relieved to see him standing upright, though his eyes were tightly closed._

_Jimmy noticed her preoccupation. "Is he okay?"_

_Haley glanced back at her dad. "Yeah, he's just a little sea sick. He's not used to it." She smiled weakly, her anxiety written plainly across her face._

_Jimmy nodded, releasing his hold on her shoulders, watching his youngest daughter hurry back to her boyfriend's side. _

"_It's nice to see, isn't it?" Lydia put her arm through his._

"_What?"_

"_Love. We've been able to see them fall in love." Lydia smiled as Haley sat beside Nathan, rubbing softly at the hair at the nape of his neck. "Not every parent gets to see their child fall in love for the first time. And by the looks of them, I'd say it's the last too." Lydia smiled again at Jimmy before moving away to sit in the small amount of shade._

"_Dad!" Taylor's voice pulled him from Lydia's words. "This thing is 58 inches!"_

"Mom, I never knew you said that!" Haley smiled from beside Nathan.

Lydia smiled briefly, her eyes kind. "It was as true then as it is now. You guys are just so cute." She laughed.

"Okay, I think that's enough reminiscing for one evening." Jimmy stretched, pulling Lydia up with him. "We're going to bed. Don't stay up too late Nathan. I wouldn't want you to be able to blame lack of sleep for the beating you're going to receive on the court tomorrow."

Nathan laughed. "You can count on it Jimmy. Night."

"Night Mom, Dad." Haley, Quinn and Taylor echoed.

Quinn yawned, "I'm still tired from the flight, and I guess I'm going to hit the hay too. Night guys. Haley, Nathan, I'll see you on the court."

"Night Quinn!"

"Well I guess I should leave you two lovebirds alone." Taylor hopped off the porch rail to cross the porch. "Goodnight you two."

Nathan turned to look suspiciously at Haley. "Was that Taylor being nice?"

"Don't over think it." Haley snuggled deeper into Nathan's side, enjoying the crisp ocean breeze.

Nathan slung his arm over Haley's shoulders, feeling her warmth beneath him. He sighed, loving how perfectly she molded against him, wanting to feel her against him completely, under him, over him, surrounding him.

Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he felt her head turn to meet her lips with his. Her mouth was sweet, her tongue still tasting of the cookie dough ice cream she had eaten earlier. She met him hungrily, forcefully, her tongue lapping against his eagerly. Nathan loved moments like this, when her need for him was just as evident as his need for her. Equally. She pulled herself tighter into his side, laying her legs across his lap, the feel of him hard beneath her legs. She rubbed her calf teasingly, as her fingers thread through his hair, pulling his mouth harder against hers.

Their kisses alternated between heated and rushed and slow and tender before Nathan's hands moved over her stomach, grazing up and down her rib cage to settle beneath her breasts, feeling the swell of her through her sweater. Haley's lips broke apart from his, her breaths torn and ragged. "God, I love you."

Nathan smiled against her cheek, loving the feel of her skin beneath his lips. "I love you too baby." Standing up to pull her along with him, Nathan moved towards the front door. "Let's move this inside."

Haley giggled after him, her body tuned into his, stretching up to kiss him long and hard. "After you." She smacked him playfully on the butt. Nathan laughed, pulling her up and over his shoulder, all but running up the old wooden staircase and into their bedroom.

The muffled sounds of laughter and love met the soft songs of the crickets as the summer night grew crisp with dew.


	4. Chapter 4

PART IV

"Rise and shine superstar!" Haley's all too cheerful voice jarred Nathan from sleep, a grunt his only response.

Haley laughed as Nathan burrowed deeper underneath the blankets, his eyes tightly shut. "C'mon, we need to get breakfast before the big game today." She leaned close to his ear, her words soft and flowing. "We need to get your strength back after last night." She bit playfully on his ear before straightening.

Nathan popped open one eye and gave her a half smile. "I think I proved my strength last night. Multiple times." He twisted, stretching his back as he moved to sit up in bed, his eyes blinking at the light.

Haley sent him a saucy smile. "I'd like to think so." She giggled as Nathan's hand ran over her bare leg, teasing at the small cotton shorts she wore.

Nathan pulled her forward, her body fitting comfortably along his, her soft curves perfect under his roaming hands. Moving his mouth close he kissed her, ignoring the warning of morning breath, tasting her fully, wanting all of her. Haley giggled, squirming under his hands as he playfully pulled up her tank top, feeling the heated skin of her back.

"Let's stay in bed awhile." Nathan's words were rough, laced with sleep.

Haley felt herself relax, her body enjoying the feel of him all too much, as her hands wandered between them, playing with the elastic of his boxers. Nathan's arms banded around her, pulling her fully against him, their bodies rubbing in delicious ways. Haley giggled again, loving the feel of being with him in the early morning, the soft glows of sunlight peeking through the open window.

She moved her mouth over his, loving the feel of his early morning stubble rough against her cheek. Moving under him, she lost herself in the feel of him, her body meeting his, the lazy pleasure of being with him. Nathan's hands moved under her tank top, his rough hands sliding over her skin. Haley squirmed, Nathan's hands finding her ticklish spots as a giggle bubbled out of her throat.

"Do you know how much I love your giggle?" Nathan's words were muffled against her neck, his teeth biting playfully, causing Haley to giggle again. "God you're so sexy." Nathan's mouth moved lower, his tongue leaving a trail along her collarbone.

Haley's fingers dug into the plains of Nathan's back, her hips arching up to meet his as his mouth continued down further, his breath hot through the cotton of her tank top. She rolled them over, straddling his hips as she looked into his eyes, a playful smirk on her face. Moving her fingers to the hem of her tank top she brought it up, inch by inch, teasing him with every movement. Nathan's hands gripped at her hips, fighting the urge to roughly push the tank top up. Sending him one last sassy smile, Haley pulled the tank top up and over her head, discarding it to the side.

"Hey! Happy couple!" Quinn's voice came through the door as she knocked quickly. "Just wanted to give you a warning, Mom's on her way up to get you for breakfast. Make sure you're decent."

Haley froze, her thoughts of being with Nathan colliding with the threat of getting caught by her mother. "Thanks Quinn." Haley jumped off Nathan, pulling her tank top hastily back over her head.

Nathan laughed, his body still relaxed against the pillows, as he watched Haley scramble around the room. "What are you doing?"

Haley barely stilled, her hands pulling out drawers as she looked for something to wear. "I'm getting dressed, what does it look like?"

Nathan sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "It looks like you're trying not to look guilty."

"Well do you really want my mom to walk in?" She sent him an exasperated look in the mirror.

"Of course not." Moving out of the bed to stand beside her, he leaned down to kiss her on her shoulder. "But I also don't think we need to hide. I think you're parents have caught on to the fact we have sex. In fact," he faked contemplation, "if I remember correctly your dad asked us if we had stopped to have sex at a rest stop." Nathan grabbed at her waist.

Haley giggled in spite of herself. "Well that's true. But I can't help reverting back to how we had to sneak around in high school." She turned to look at him, "It always seemed a little sexier, sneaking around in your apartment." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, really?" Nathan smiled, his mouth hovering over hers. "I think I could arrange some sneaking around." Haley laughed against his lips, moving her body closer to his.

"And here I thought Quinn had warned you I was coming." Lydia laughed from the doorway and watched as Haley jumped guiltily away from Nathan.

"Morning, Lydia." Nathan smiled, clearly not as embarrassed as Haley seemed to be.

Lydia sent him a dazzling smile. "Good morning Nathan. You get a good night's sleep? I know Jimmy's hoping otherwise."

Nathan sent a pointed look at Haley. "It was a good night, but I don't know how much sleep I got."

"Nathan!" Haley's face turned a bright shade of crimson, her eyes plastered to the floor.

"What?" He shrugged indifferently. "I'm going to take a shower, wake up for the big game. Tell Jimmy he better get a good breakfast, because I plan on giving him a run for his money." Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek and smiled at Lydia before moving towards the bathroom.

"Haley?" Haley's eyes remained trained on the floor, unable to meet the gaze of her mother. "Oh come on, Haleybub. You're not really embarrassed are you?"

Haley met her mother's eyes, horrified. "What? Of course I am! I can't believe he said that." She dropped her voice lower. "I'm going to kill him."

Lydia laughed, shocking Haley further. "Haley, you and Nathan have been living together for three years. You don't think your father and I thought you were saving yourself did you?"

"Oh my god, Mom!" Haley sunk down on the bed, shaking her head slightly.

"What? We're both adults here, and I know you don't want to talk about this with your old mom, but I can see how much you and Nathan are in love. And there's nothing wrong with expressing that…"

"Oh my god, please stop talking." Haley shot up and began to pace the room.

Lydia laughed loudly. "Okay, okay, no more talking about your sex life. I get it." Lydia moved in front of Haley, tucked her hair behind her ear. "You realize how proud I am of you, don't you?"

Haley smiled, grateful to be on a new topic. "I know."

"Yeah I figured you did, but I don't think you realize why." Lydia moved back to sit again on the bed, gesturing for Haley to sit beside her. "I'm proud of you for graduating from Duke with a degree, and I'm proud of all the things you've been able to achieve. But more than that, I'm proud of the adult you've become." Lydia draped an arm around Haley's shoulders. "You've grown into someone I not only love, but I respect and admire."

"Mom." Haley blushed.

"It's true Bub, your father and I are extremely proud of you. And we're proud of your relationship with Nathan." Noticing Haley's quizzical glance, Lydia continued. "I know how hard it was for you and Nathan to start dating in high school. You both took a great risk to be together, not knowing if it would work out, or what your friends would think, but you did because you wanted it. You wanted to be together. And no matter what you've had to deal with, you've done it, together." Lydia's voice wavered. "Nathan is everything I could ever hope for, for you."

Haley's eyes glistened with tears, her arms slinging around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you Mom. I love you."

Lydia hugged her back, "I love you too." Straightening to wipe at her eyes, her smile returning, Lydia stood up. "You get that boy of yours out of the shower and come down for breakfast. Your father has been practicing his trash talk." Lydia smiled, giving Haley one last hug before leaving out the open doorway.

Haley smiled at the empty doorway, recalling her mother's words. Her and Nathan had been through a lot over the years, but they always managed to come out stronger than they before. Back when she was sixteen she was sure she loved him as much as she possibly could. Remembering that night when she admitted to Lucas for the first time how in love she was with Nathan, the feel of the tattoo still fresh. But that feeling of love seemed dwarfed compared to what she felt now, the all encompassing love that coursed through her with every look and touch, every word and whisper, every passing second. She had wanted Nathan since she was sixteen, had loved him for just as long, and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt she wanted him forever.

Haley wanted to marry Nathan.

They had talked about it, of course, but it had always seemed so far away. But when the draft had happened, and Philadelphia had become their near future, Haley found marriage at the forefront of her thoughts. There were times when they were alone, just enjoying being together where she felt like blurting it out, asking him to marry her. She felt it welling up inside her, growing stronger with each new moment. She wanted him to be hers, forever.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nathan's voice broke through her thoughts and she glanced up, taking in the towel he still wore low on his hips.

Haley smiled, her eyes eagerly wandering over the sprinkling of droplets that lay across his chest and shoulders. "I'm perfect." Haley's voice was low, the tone of it causing Nathan to raise his eyebrow appraisingly.

"Really? Because I thought for sure I was going to get a lecture for what I said earlier." Nathan pulled on a pair of boxers, discarding the soft cotton towel with a wet plop.

Haley smiled charmingly, "Well, let's just say I've decided to let it go." Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed to his back.

Nathan turned in her arms, smiling down at her. "Well for what it's worth, I am sorry I embarrassed you." He kissed her softly.

"I know you are. But you were right, we don't need to hide or act guilty. I love you." Haley rose on her tip toes to kiss him fully, solidly.

"I love you too." Nathan pulled back to grab a pair of basketball shorts. "Now, let's go down and stir up trouble with your dad."

Haley laughed, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready for the big game and I'll meet you downstairs." Pushing Nathan towards the door, Haley smiled. "Oh, and bring your 'A' game. My mom says my dad's been practicing his trash talk."

Nathan smiled wickedly. "Oh it's on."

"Okay, so let's set some ground rules." Jimmy spoke excitedly from the beach front park, the entire James family in attendance. "First to ten wins, each basket is worth one point. Fouls called as we see them." Jimmy glanced at Nathan, "Oh, and you have to pass to Haley. No playing all by yourself."

"Hey!" Haley spoke up indignantly from beside Nathan. "I'm not that bad."

"Of course not, honey. You've got a secret weapon: a killer granny shot." Nathan kissed her sweetly on the top of her head.

Haley grumbled, "Well it's not so secret anymore."

"Oh come on Hay, you're going to be fine. You've seen Quinn play." Taylor shouted encouragingly from the sidelines where she sat with Lydia.

"Thanks a lot Tay." Quinn yelled back.

Taylor laughed. "I try."

"Okay, so are we ready to start?" Jimmy glanced at Nathan and Haley, then back at Quinn. "I don't want to give Nathan any more time to back out."

Nathan smiled, grabbing the ball from his hands. "Let's shoot for the ball." Nathan threw up a shot, sinking it smoothly.

Haley bounced up to retrieve the ball, "Looks like it's our ball." She threw her dad a grin before dribbling it cautiously up the top of the key.

"You talk big now, but it's only because you have Nathan on your team." Quinn shot playfully.

"Hey!" Haley glared at her older sister. Righting her shoulders, she shot the ball underhand, watching it sail through the hoop, the metal chains clanging. Grinning, Haley hopped up and down, earning a high five and a smack on the butt from Nathan.

"Go Haley!" Lydia shouted from the sidelines, earning her a glare from Jimmy.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Jimmy turned with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry honey. I forgot." Lydia straightened, looking at Haley. "Boo Haley. Boo Nathan." She turned back to Jimmy. "How's that?"

"Better." Jimmy ran down to throw the ball inbounds, looking for Quinn to get open around Haley. "C'mon Quinn, get open. Haley's not that hard to pass."

Nathan smiled off to the side, enjoying the lazy pleasure of a quick, fun game of basketball. All too often he got bogged down in percentages and statistics, wins and losses, but here it was, the pure joy of the game. This was why he played.

"Nathan!" Haley's yell had him back in the game. "You just let my dad score. C'mon, I want to win."

Nathan smiled. "Yes dear."

"That was quite the game Jimmy. You definitely gave me a run for my money." Nathan laughed as they all sat on the front porch.

"Well I tried. You know, you have a talent Nathan. I don't think anyone's ever realized your ability before. But you could play if you really set your mind to it. I believe in you." Jimmy spoke seriously, his face somber as everyone else laughed.

"Thanks Jimmy, I'll have to look into that." Nathan slung his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"All that matters is we won, and I scored the winning basket." Haley said excitedly.

"You did good babe." Nathan kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't I?" Haley giggled. "Well I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"I think Haley's got the right idea, I'm going to go too." Jimmy stood up, looking down at Lydia. "Care to join me?"

"Dad!" Taylor and Quinn groaned, while Nathan laughed.

Lydia ignored her daughters' protests, sending Jimmy a quick smile and racing inside and up the stairs.

"Well that was disturbing." Taylor looked at the now vacant door. "I think I'm going to hit the beach, scope out some guys. You want to come, Nathan?" She sent him a sharp smile.

"I think I'll pass watching you skank it up at the beach." Nathan sent her a pointed look.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, I'm sure we could find a boy toy like yourself someone good." Taylor broke the stare with Nathan to turn to Quinn. "You up for the beach, Q?"

Quinn glared at Taylor, "Yeah I guess." Taylor turned to bounce down the stairs, leaving Quinn to look apologetically at Nathan. "I'm sorry."

Nathan smiled at Quinn. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to her by now. Have fun at the beach."

With the porch all to himself, Nathan settled on the porch swing, feeling the soft ocean breeze pick up along the coastline. His mind switched to the coming days, the ring burning a hole in his pocket. He had gotten in the habit of carrying it everywhere with him, hoping that when the perfect moment presented itself, he'd be ready. But so far, it hadn't seemed right. He wanted it to be special for Haley, for her to feel everything he felt in that moment. Pulling it out of his pocket, he flipped open the box, studying the delicate platinum antique setting. The minute he had seen it, he had seen Haley. But he had needed a little help.

"_Could you two please stop making out and help me?" Nathan yelled exasperatedly at the couple trailing behind him. "Just because you two finally got it right and are back together, doesn't mean I want to take all day waiting for you to stop every few feet to kiss."_

_Lucas grinned at the temper flaring in his brother's voice. "Alright, sorry. We're sorry. Aren't we?"_

_Peyton grinned back at Lucas, "Of course." She stretched up to kiss him again, enjoying the feel of his arm around her._

"_God! Stop!" Nathan glared. "Please tell me Haley and I are never this annoying."_

_Peyton grinned at Nathan, enjoying the chance to irk him. "More, actually."_

"_I would have to agree. Sorry bro." Lucas clapped Nathan on the back._

"_Thanks, that's just great. I ask for your help…" Nathan trailed off as he wandered to look in the window of the antique shop they had come to look at._

"_Okay, Nate, we're sorry, really. It's just, we've been to four places already and every ring you've found something wrong with. Are you even sure what you want?" Lucas stood beside Nathan._

"_None of the other ones were right. I'll know right when I see it." Nathan turned back to face Peyton and Lucas. "All those flashy ones just aren't Haley. Haley's romantic and subtle and classic. And I think an antique shop is the perfect place to find her ring." With one last grin, Nathan threw open the door, Lucas and Peyton trailing behind him._

_The dimly lit antique shop glittered with a wide variety of things, everything from china to pottery, but Nathan focused solely on the jewelry display. His eyes roamed the variety of rings and necklaces, his eyes catching on the center ring. It represented to Nathan everything Haley was. _

"_Excuse me?" Nathan sought the attention of the clerk, a distinguished looking man in a navy blue blazer. _

"_Yes sir, is there something you'd like to look at?"_

_Nathan smiled, his eyes wandering back down to the ring. "I'd like to look at that ring."_

"_Ah, the antique Edwardian ring. A fine choice." Pulling out a velvet cloth, the salesman placed the ring in the center, the platinum and diamonds sparkling against the red velvet._

_Picking the ring up, Nathan envisioned seeing Haley's face when he proposed with the ring in hand, the delicate setting sliding onto her finger. This was it. This was her ring._

"_Luke, Peyton, what do you think?"_

_Lucas and Peyton moved to his side, leaning in close to get a better look at the ring. "Nathan!" Peyton spoke excitedly. "It's gorgeous."_

"_Peyton's right man, this ring. Wow, I've never seen anything like it."_

_Nathan's smile grew, happy to hear their agreements. "Do you think she'll like it?"_

"_Nathan, she's going to love it. This ring fits her so much better than all those other ones we saw. It's perfect for her." Peyton snuggled into Lucas's shoulder, her eyes bright with tears._

"_I think you're right. This is it. I feel it." Nathan smiled at Peyton._

"_Whoa, not to be the bearer of bad news, but do you see how much it costs?" Lucas spoke up._

_Nathan glanced at the price tag, his eyes widening a bit. $11,000. Haley would have his head if he ever spent that much on her. But the ring was perfect._

_Peyton gasped at the price. "$11,000? Are you kidding me?" She looked shocked at the clerk. _

"_Well it is an antique, and we actually just got that piece during a recent estate sale. The owner is very confident in its value."_

"_I'm sure, since it's a beautiful ring, but $11,000? That seems a little extravagant." Peyton fixed the man with a hard stare._

"_I don't know what to tell you Miss, but that is the price of the ring. Sir," the man turned to acknowledge Nathan, "If you feel it's too much, we have a fine selection of engagement rings available." He gestured to the open case._

_Nathan shook his head forcefully. "No, this is it. This is Haley's ring." He turned to look at Lucas and Peyton. "What do you guys think?"_

"_I don't know man. It's a great ring, but do you really want to spend that much on it? You know it won't matter to Haley if you spend $10 or $10,000; she just wants it to be a gift from you. Besides, she still wears that bracelet you found in the Cracker Jack box." Lucas said seriously._

_Nathan knew he was right, but something was pulling him to this ring. "What do you think Peyt?" He looked at her anxiously._

_Peyton looked at the concern written all over Nathan's face before picking up the ring. It really was an amazing ring. Nathan had described Haley perfectly when he said she was romantic and classic and this ring perfectly suited that thought. She knew Lucas was right, Haley wouldn't care how much it cost, as long as she knew it was what Nathan envisioned for her._

"_You should get it." Peyton surprised even herself._

"_Really?" Both Nathan and Lucas spoke simultaneously._

_Peyton nodded. "Yeah. You were right when you said that this ring is Haley. She's not flashy or extravagant like all those rings you see now, but this ring," she held it up to the light, "this ring is everything she is. And now that you've seen it, anything else you picked would be second best."_

_Nathan smiled widely, grabbing Peyton in a tight hug. "Thank you Peyt. Thank you." He turned back towards the salesman, "I'll take it."_

It was a lot of money, but looking back, Peyton had been right. Nathan couldn't have picked any other ring. He loved this ring, and he couldn't wait to see it on Haley's hand. In the end, it hadn't taken very long to pay off once he had received his signing bonus from the Sixers.

His phone buzzed loudly, the vibration rattling against the wood of the porch swing. Flipping it open he smiled, "Hey Luke."

"Hey man, how's it going? Can you talk or is Haley around?"

"Nah man, I'm alone. What's up?"

"You pop the question yet?"

Nathan laughed, "No. Don't you think we would have called you if we were engaged?"

Lucas laughed back, "Well I would like to think so, but I was just checking in. Besides Peyton has been bugging me about all day, so I finally broke down and called." Nathan could hear a muffled voice in the background. "Oh, Peyton says hi. And to hurry up and ask her already."

"Tell Peyton to be patient. I just haven't found the right moment yet."

Lucas was quiet for a moment. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"What? No man, not at all. I just want it to be perfect."

There was a rustling on the phone before Nathan heard Peyton's voice. "Nathan Scott! Would you just ask her already? You know she's going to say yes."

"I'm not worried about her saying yes; I just want the moment to be perfect. There's only one chance to propose and I want it to be great for her."

Peyton spoke, and Nathan could hear the smile in her voice. "You would think after dating her for five years you'd know her a little better."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan spoke indignantly.

Peyton sighed loudly. "It means that if you thought about it you'd realize that Haley won't care if the moment is perfect, if the stars or out, or her favorite song is playing. What she will care about that is that in that moment it's you and her together."

Nathan smiled, suddenly more appreciative of the relationship he had with Lucas and Peyton. "When did you get so wise?"

"When you date Lucas, you get philosophical. It's a test he makes you pass." Peyton shrieked with laughter, her words distant as she giggled. "Luke, stop. Stop. Uncle!"

"Hey!" Nathan shouted in the phone trying to get their attention, the distinct sounds of muffled laughter and wet kisses reverberating in the phone. "Quit with the foreplay!"

Lucas's voice came back over the line. "Sorry, got a little carried away." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I agree with Peyt. Haley won't care about all those things."

Nathan sighed. "I know. Maybe it's me that wants it perfect."

"It will be, no matter what the outside looks like, it'll be perfect because it's what you both want."

"Thanks Luke. And don't worry; we'll call you when we're actually engaged."

"Okay man, you better. But you better hurry up; you're only there two more days."

"I know, I know! Don't remind me."

"Talk to you later." Lucas's voice snapped off the line.

Nathan shut his phone silently, the conversation replaying in his mind. He did only have two more days, and he knew for sure he wanted to propose while they were still in Myrtle.

"You should be careful with those phone calls," Taylor's voice broke into his thoughts, "it could have been Haley listening."

Nathan groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Great, so now you know. You going to try and ruin it?"

Taylor sat down across from him, her eyes soft. "No. And I've known for awhile. I've known since you asked Mom and Dad."

Nathan studied Taylor, "And you haven't squealed yet? I'm impressed."

"No matter what you think of me Nathan, I wouldn't ruin this for Haley, or you." Taylor spoke genuinely.

"Thanks Taylor."

"It sounded like you're having trouble figuring out when to ask her." Taylor settled into the wicker porch chair. "Do you mind if I suggest something?"

Nathan shrugged. "No. I'd love an idea."

Pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket, Taylor unfolded it and handed it to Nathan.

"Classics in the Park." Nathan read aloud. He looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah I guess lately Myrtle's been having this festival where they play old black and white movies in the park. People go with picnics and sit and watch the movie when it's projected on the side of a building. I thought it might be a good place to take Haley tomorrow night. You know she loves those movies, and she'd get swept up in the romance of it all." She grinned at Nathan.

"Wow, thanks Taylor. I think that might be the perfect idea."

"No problem. Oh! And they're playing _Roman Holiday_. You can't go wrong with an Audrey Hepburn movie. Haley and I have seen it at least a dozen times."

Nathan looked back at the flier and then back at Taylor. "Thanks Taylor. You've really helped me out."

"Yeah well, I can't always be a bitch right?" She smiled wryly. "No matter how I act, I do like having you around Nathan. Haley's lucky to have you. Now, can I see the ring or what?"

Nathan glanced over his shoulder, making sure Haley still hadn't descended from her shower. Moving across the porch, he held out the ring box.

Lifting open the box, Taylor let out a gasp. "Nathan!"

Smiling Nathan grabbed it back, stuffing it in his pocket. "You think she'll like it?"

"She's going to love it. It's perfect." Taylor smiled genuinely, "I know you basically have been since our first vacation, but welcome to the family."

"Thanks Taylor. That means a lot."

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you two actually getting along?" Haley shrieked from the doorway, her face alight with a smile.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it. I still find you two completely annoying." Taylor stood up quickly. Moving around Haley, she shot Nathan one more smile and a quick wink before heading upstairs.

"What were you and Taylor talking about?" Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Nothing important. She was just telling me about the beach." Nathan settled Haley on his lap, her hair still slightly damp at the ends from her shower. "Hey, tomorrow night, I want to take you out."

"Really?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah. It's our last night here and I want it to be me and you. How does that sound?"

Haley grinned. "Perfect." She kissed him quickly before leaning back to look him in the eye. "I'm so excited to go to Philadelphia. Have I told you that?"

Nathan faked contemplation. "Once or twice."

Haley jabbed Nathan in the side. "I'm serious. We get to start our life in a whole new city. It's so exciting! And I can't wait to look for apartments."

"I know, I'm excited too. Life is going to be good."

Haley smiled warmly, bringing her lips back down to his, "Life already is good. It's just going to get better."


	5. Chapter 5

PART V

Nathan couldn't stop pacing. Oh, he had tried, but every time he stopped, forced himself to relax, a new worry about the evening would pop into his head and he'd be back to circling the room.

He had managed to stay cool in front of Haley. She had caught him a few times staring into space, but he had played it off like he was thinking about training camp, the NBA. If she only knew that in a few hours he was putting his heart on the line and asking her to be with him forever. That was enough to make any man nervous.

"Nathan, are you sure you're okay?" Haley's words had him freezing, realizing she had just caught him in mid-pace.

He turned slowly, taking in her damp curls and bathrobe, smiling slowly. "Of course I'm okay; just waiting for my turn in the bathroom." He moved forward, sliding his arms around her waist. "But I'm thinking I wouldn't mind joining you in there." Nathan leaned down to press a hot kiss to her lips.

Haley giggled beneath his wandering hands, "Well, why didn't you suggest that earlier?"

Nathan smirked, "If I had known you'd be so receptive to the idea while in a house full with your family, I definitely would have."

Haley straightened. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about them." She laughed loudly. "Now I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah I thought that was the response I was going to get." Nathan sank down on the edge of the bed, pulling Haley in between his legs. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"You're so cheesy Nathan." She smiled broadly. "But I love that about you."

"I try and give my girlfriend a compliment and I get called cheesy. Well, we'll see how you like it when I never say anything nice."

"I'm not worried. You love me too much to stop saying nice things." Haley smirked, moving back towards the bathroom. "I'm almost done in here and then you can have it."

"Okay." Nathan smiled, loving the one last grin she gave him before closing the door again. "God, I love that girl."

"I really wish you would just tell me where we're going." Haley turned to Nathan expectantly.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? It's much more fun to watch you squirm. I forgot how much you don't like secrets."

Haley grumbled, "Yeah well, I'm glad you find it so amusing."

Nathan slung his arm around her shoulders as the continued to walk the beach front. "Oh, honey, I love you." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm just wondering where we're going if you told me to wear jeans." She stopped, gave him a glare. "You're not taking me to the circus are you?"

"What?"

"The circus. You know, creepy clowns," Haley shuddered, "smelly animals, peanuts littering the floor. A circus."

Nathan fought the laugh that bubbled in his throat. "Like I'd really take you to a circus. Even if you didn't hate clowns, I'd never take you to a circus. I thought you knew me better than that."

Haley sighed again, moving slowly beside him. "Yeah I know. I just don't like not knowing."

Nathan laughed, "I think you've made that abundantly clear. Don't worry, we're almost there."

Nathan steered them onto a smaller path that cut through a thatch of trees, the branches glancing softly against them as they walked. The path grew gradually wider and Haley's eyes widened at the clearing in front of her.

The grass was littered with blankets, families and couples sitting comfortably.

"Nathan!"

"Come on." Grabbing her hand, Nathan wove them through the blankets, taking them farther into the middle of the park. Haley's eyes wandered to the people around them, seeing their picnic dinners spread out on pretty plaid blankets. They slowed and Nathan brought Haley closer to his side, his arm tight around her waist. "What do you think?"

Haley focused on the blanket in front of her. The rich blue of the blanket was dwarfed by the amount of food that sat in the middle: fried chicken, biscuits, potato salad, and fresh watermelon. Nathan really had gone all out. "It's amazing Nathan. When did you have time to do all this?"

Nathan shrugged, "I didn't. Your mom and sisters helped me out. They got this out here while we were getting ready. I know I'm romantic, but you know I can't cook to save my life." He smiled; glad to see her so happy, while his stomach did flips.

"Nathan, this is fantastic." She gave the blanket another long look before her eyes met his. Standing on tip-toe she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to press their lips together. Nathan's arms banded tightly around her waist, pulling their bodies flush, as their mouths dueled. Nathan felt his body settle, the nerves in his stomach loosening at the feel of her next to him. Haley pulled back, running a finger along his lips softly, a small smile on her lips. "I love you."

Nathan smiled, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering softly. "I love you too." Sitting down, he pulled her down alongside him. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course!" Haley giggled and grabbed eagerly for a plate, piling it with fried chicken and potato salad.

"Hales, save some for me." Nathan laughed at her exuberance as she dug into a chicken leg.

Haley blushed prettily, her mouth full of chicken. "Sorry." She swallowed. "You know I can't resist my mom's fried chicken. And, if my memory serves me, I remember someone saying after they had first had it that they'd like to marry it."

"Okay, I admit it. I am in love with your mom's cooking. That's really the only reason I keep dating you. The food." He smirked at her cheekily.

"The truth comes out! I knew there had to be a reason." Haley leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well that, and the fact that I'm crazy about you." Nathan kissed her, running his tongue lightly against the curve of her upper lip.

Haley smiled, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. "That's pretty convenient because I happen to be crazy about you too."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're together." Nathan smiled, digging into the food himself, hoping Lydia's home-cooking could settle his nerves.

"A very good thing." Haley snuggled into the crook of Nathan's shoulder, eating happily. "Thank you for doing this Nathan. I'll deny this later, but I'm glad you surprised me."

"What? Haley James is admitting to liking being surprised? Let's mark this historic day."

Haley giggled. "Oh shut up. I can like a surprise every once in awhile. Just as long as it's a good one." She nudged him with her shoulder.

Nathan swallowed hard, struggling to keep his voice normal. "I'll try to remember that."

Haley moved away from Nathan, settling in front of him. "So how'd you hear about this?"

"Believe it or not, but Taylor told me." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Haley gave a shrug. "I never can figure her out. One minute she's evil and rude, and then the next she's telling you about romantic ideas. Who knows how that twisted mind works?" Haley looked off in thought.

"Well, at least this time she came through. I couldn't have picked a better last night out." Nathan leaned across to give her a quick kiss. "Trust me, I tried."

Haley smiled, licking her lips softly. "This is perfect. So," she gave him a long glance, "what movie are they playing tonight?"

"Nope. I have to save one secret for later." He smirked. "You'll have to wait till it comes on to find out."

"Oh come on. Please Nathan. Please?" She jutted out her bottom lip in seductive pout; one she knew he had a hard time resisting.

Nathan leaned over once again to bit playfully at her protruding bottom lip. "Not going to work this time. Sorry." He kissed her fully, feeling her resistant after not getting her way, even as her lips responded automatically.

Dusk settled around them, the beginning sparkle of stars settling into the crisp summer night. The park was alight with strings of white Christmas lights, which Nathan believed must have been added to give the park a more romantic feel. The surrounding murmur of all the other people drowned out as he looked at her there across from him. How was it that she was so breathtaking in just jeans and a sweater? She had worn her hair down, knowing he loved to play with the soft locks when they watched movies, and her brown eyes grew darker as night settled around them.

The food now long forgotten, Nathan moved closer into Haley's side, pulling her hip into his, her legs draping across his automatically. She leaned into his shoulder, her nose nuzzling at the expanse of skin visible beneath his polo. His arm tightened around her shoulder, pulling her even further into him, as the projection flickered and the grand MGM lion roared. Haley gigged happily, her eyes glued to the side of the old building, waiting for the first glimpse of the movie.

Her reaction was just as he expected as the two stars' names were emblazoned on the building. "Nathan! _Roman Holiday!_" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and alive, her mouth against his in mere moments. She kissed him long and hard, her tongue lapping against his seductively, before she pulled back.

Nathan smiled, his nerves once again settled. "You like?"

Haley threw her arm around his waist, snuggling into his chest to watch the beginning scenes, her voice low and soft. "I love. I love."

He had thought he had it all planned out. The picnic, the movie, and the words he would use to ask her to be his forever: the whole night. But he had overlooked one minor detail: when to actually ask her. He hadn't really thought about having to interrupt her from watching the movie, and while he had seen the movie before, in truth he was always more preoccupied with Haley sitting beside him, then with the movie itself. He didn't even know if he wanted to propose in the middle of the movie. He could feel the ring, the box bulging in his jean pocket, all but pulsing.

He looked down at her as she sighed again when Gregory Peck gave Audrey Hepburn his pajamas to sleep in. She had always had a soft spot for these old romantic black and white pictures, but especially anything with Audrey Hepburn.

It hardly seemed right to interrupt her from the movie, when she was clearly enjoying the experience so much. But maybe now was the time to do it, what better way to capture some of the romance that was flowing off the screen then by adding a little bit of his own?

"Nathan?" Haley's voice was soft, a mere whisper, jolting Nathan from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He shook his head, focusing on her questioning eyes.

"Are you okay? You looked upset." She turned her body towards him, her hand running softly through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Nathan coughed; his voice low as to not disrupt the people around them. "No, I'm fine. Sorry." He tried to give her a convincing smile, but her eyes only narrowed.

"If something's wrong..." her voice trailed off.

"Nothing's wrong. I promise" He kissed her quickly. "Watch the movie."

She sent him another dubious glance before turning her eyes back to the movie. Nathan tried to do the same, but he could feel her wondering gaze on his face. He couldn't put her off forever. Maybe this was the time, and he was blowing it. He cleared his throat briefly, earning him another curious glance from Haley, before pulling her toward him, seizing the moment.

"Hales." His voice was low, wanting to keep the moment private, for them only.

She looked at him, her eyes alight with worry, and he let himself get lost in those big brown eyes. He kissed her, wanting the steadiness she gave him by being near to coarse through him as the words he had practiced over and over stood on the tip of his tongue. Grabbing her hand in his, he rubbed his thumb softly over her knuckles and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Haley, I've loved for almost as long as I've known you. Every little part of you, I've fallen in love with. Your eyes, your smile, the way you can make me forget about anything and everyone just by being next to me. I've found more with you than I ever thought possible for myself.

"I grew up thinking life was only as important as your next basketball game. Winning and winning well were all that mattered. It wasn't until that day when I walked into the tutoring center that I was given a glimpse of something different. Something more.

"It was you. You were that something more, you still are, and you always will be. You're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. Where you are, how you are, how much I love you." He braved himself to look into her eyes, the beginning traces of a smile across his lips. Her eyes were wide in wonder, and in realization.

"Nathan?" Her voice was timid, her hand shaking in his gently.

He kissed her, wanting to give her some of the strength she always gave him. "I have loved you everyday for the last five years. And there is nothing I would like more than to love you everyday for the rest of my life. I want you to be my family Haley. I want you to be with me always, and I hope you want the same." He smiled wide, the most important phrase forming in his mouth, "Haley, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in wonder. Tears sprang to her eyes, running freely down her cheeks, which she seemed oblivious to. She rushed forward, kissing Nathan strongly, her tongue moving hard against his. Her lips pliant against his, her hands framed his face, keeping him close. She pulled back a mere inch, her lips still humming near his, as her words traced lightly over him. "Yes." She kissed him again, her body pressed solidly against his. He kissed back just as fervently, locking this moment in his memory. She had said yes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. They were going to be forever.

They were locked together, their lips meeting hungrily as the movie stretched on behind them. Nathan felt her giggle against his mouth and he pulled back to look at her.

"I love you Nathan! So much, and you've made this moment more special than I could have ever hoped for." She kissed him softly again, her tongue tracing his bottom lip lightly.

Nathan smiled broadly; no longer able to keep the happiness off his face. "I love you too, Hales. It was killing me to keep this a secret."

Haley mirrored his grin. "How long were you planning this?"

"About a month. Oh!" Nathan hit his palm to his forehead. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the black velvet box. "I can't believe I forgot this." He flipped open the box, the delicate platinum and diamond setting sparkling brightly in the night air.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped loudly, her hand reaching out to lightly trace the intricate pattern. "It's gorgeous."

Nathan smiled again, removing the ring from its place, grabbing her hand in his. "Okay, let's do this right. Haley, will you marry me?" He grinned at her.

"Yes, Nathan, of course I will." They watched as the ring slid perfectly onto her finger, the diamonds winking at them.

Haley held up her left hand, loving the look of this ring on her finger. "We're engaged!" She smiled happily, giggling. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Nathan looked at her then, her body silhouetted by the flicker of the movie, her dark eyes alight with happiness and love. He pulled her closer, his hands fisting in her hair. "For now, let's enjoy the moment." He grinned.

"I guess they can wait." Haley laughed and grabbed his face in her hands, their lips igniting as the love they had just proclaimed rained around them in a fury of passion.

The movie faded to black behind them, the park lights flickering on around them, yet they stayed together, their kisses hot with passion, love, and all the promise of the future.


	6. Chapter 6

PART VI

"Nathan! We're engaged!" Haley squealed happily as they walked the boardwalk of Myrtle, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Nathan laughed, happy to see her so happy. "I know. Does it seem real yet?" The night air clung around them, the sea breeze whipping along the coastline.

Haley turned her head into Nathan's shoulder, her face tilted towards his, her smile wide. "Not yet. But I don't think I could be any happier." She pressed her lips to his, licking softly at his mouth. "I love you."

Nathan smiled against her lips, "I love you too. So much."

Haley pulled away abruptly, stepping in front of him to twirl happily. "We're getting married! Can you believe it?" She spun again her arms stretched over her head.

"I've wanted to marry you for awhile now and I have a hard time believing this came as a complete shock." He smiled again, the mood electric.

Haley smiled wistfully. "Well I had hoped it was coming, so no, it wasn't a shock, but you certainly took me by surprise. A good surprise."

"For once, I get you to admit a surprise can be good." He moved closer, his hands skimming over her hips.

"Oh, I doubt that will be the only time. In fact," she giggled as his fingers roamed beneath her sweater, "a lot of things can be good." She leaned up, stretching completely to meet his lips, hungry for his taste. Nathan's lips met hers instantly, pulling her flush against him as they stood still on the boardwalk, their bodies leaning against the guardrail. Haley felt the rough wood of the fence against her back where Nathan's hands were riding up her sweater, as Nathan's body moved between her legs. She could feel him against her, lean and hard, his back strong under her roaming hands. "God you feel good." Haley nipped at his lips, alternating between teasing kisses and long, soulful embraces, wanting him completely, wanting to celebrate this moment, sear it into her brain.

Nathan pushed back at her, her soft curves meeting him, knowing exactly how she would feel and wanting her even more for it. His hands were all over, forgetting that they were in public, forgetting everything around him as he lost himself in her, in them, in forever. His fingers moved against the smooth skin of her back, moving to finger the strap of her bra, teasing at the clasp. Haley's breath hitched and she bit lightly on his lip, her own hands wandering to the front of his jeans, feeling him hard against the zipper.

The sounds of a group of teenagers giggling had them tearing apart, their breaths shallow and fast, and their pulses racing. Nathan leaned his forehead against hers, letting out a breath shakily. Haley giggled, burying her head in his chest as the crowd passed; embarrassed at almost losing all control, yet relishing in the power it gave her.

She wanted him, here, now, regardless of time or place, maybe even more because of it. Nathan drew in a breath sharply as Haley's hands moved back to his zipper, tracing the outline of him softly. "Hales." His voice came out on a moan.

She looked up at him innocently. "What?"

Nathan struggled for his voice as her fingers continued their exploration, his mind dividing in a thousand different directions. His body longed to join with hers, to feel her hot and wet, surrounding him, while his mind tried to grasp for control, tried to delay them until they could be inside. He stepped back sharply, putting distance between their bodies as he struggled to control his body. Haley's looked at him questioningly.

"We're engaged." Haley looked at him, her face a mixture of confusion and happiness. "I just think the first time we make love as an engaged couple should be special. No matter how much I want you right now, it doesn't seem like the right way to celebrate. I want to be with you, all of you, but not like this. At least, not right now."

Haley's face broke out in an electric grin, her eyes sparkling. "How'd I get so lucky to get a guy like you?" She moved closer to him again, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Just by being you." Nathan hugged her tightly, the entirety of his world there in his arms.

"Shh! Hales, do you want the whole house to know we're home?" Nathan admonished her quietly as they climbed the rickety old stairs of the Victorian. They had raced home from the boardwalk, eager to be together, and silently thanked God that the lights were all out. But now she seemed to find everything hilarious.

Haley laughed quietly at his tone. "Sorry." She followed him quickly up the stairs, trying to avoid all the old creaky spots that would signal their arrival home.

They made their way into the hallway, the open doorway of their room in plain sight before all the lights of the hallway flicked on and Lydia and Jimmy rushed out of their bedroom. Haley lunged herself at her mother, jumping up and down happily, their squeals resonating in the small hallway.

Jimmy shot a look at Nathan over the heads of his wife and daughter, gave him a grin. Lydia and Haley stood in the center of the hallway, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they cried happily, the octave of their voices rising drastically. Taylor and Quinn popped their heads out of their rooms then, seeing their mother and sister wrapped in a happy embrace, before they ran over to join them. The four women stood in a circle, each trying to talk over one another, grabbing at Haley's hand, admiring the ring. Jimmy and Nathan moved to one side, letting the women talk, Jimmy wrapping an arm around Nathan's shoulders.

"Congratulations, Nate. I would assume by the piercing squeals that Haley said yes."

Nathan laughed at the sight in front of him before looking at Jimmy. "Yeah, she did." He grinned happily.

"Welcome to the family Nate. Are you sure you still want in after witnessing this?" Jimmy gestured to the still hugging women.

Nathan took in the look of sheer joy on Haley's face, "This is my family." Jimmy clapped him on the back appreciatively before the women broke from around Haley and Lydia grabbed Nathan in a tight hug.

"Oh Nathan! I'm so happy for you two!" Her eyes were alight with tears when she pulled back. She grabbed his chin in her hand, brought his face closer to her level. "You're a good man Nathan Scott, and I'm proud to call you a part of this family."

Nathan's face broke out in a grin and he hugged her happily. "Thank you Lydia. That means a lot to me."

"Okay, okay, enough of this lovey family stuff." Taylor spoke up. "We have to let these two celebrate!" She leered at Nathan and then Haley. "Mom, did you bring any earplugs?"

Haley blushed and Nathan groaned, but Lydia just smiled happily. "Of course I did, I sleep with your father, don't I?"

Lydia laughed as Jimmy grabbed her into a bear hug, the four kids grinning. "I think we need to leave these two alone, enjoy your first night as an engaged couple, and ignore Taylor." Jimmy all but shoved his daughters into their rooms before dragging Lydia back into their room, leaving Nathan and Haley alone again.

Haley smiled shyly at Nathan. "Come here." Nathan moved quickly to stand in front of her, his hands pulling at the belt loops of her jeans. He drew her back into their room, closing the door with a resounding click.

The air was cool as the breeze whistled through the cracked window, the room drenched in moonlight. Looking at her there, across from him, Nathan wasn't sure he had ever wanted her as much as did in this moment, knowing she had just agreed to be his wife. They were going to be forever. Nathan had never felt this kind of freedom; knowing that someone loved you so completely that they were promising to be with you forever. It was liberating. She looked at him then, her eyes big and loving, her hair around her face in soft waves. He crossed the room in two long strides to pull her tightly against him, his lips soft and pliant against hers. He licked at her, pulled at her, savoring the taste of her as his hands fisted in her hair, kept her mouth tight against his. Their tongues met sweetly, the easiness of being together settling around them. He wanted this to be slow and sweet, for them to remember each and every single detail. He wanted to take her, feel her reach her breaking point, to take her over and over, to join them completely.

Haley's hands locked around his waist, pulling their hips together, his erection digging into her, her hips moving to sway against him. Nathan pushed them back, Haley's legs hitting the edge of the bed before he pushed them back, his body covering hers completely. He was on top of her, over her, around her as their mouths continued to take slow, deliberate kisses, even as their hands rushed to feel skin. Haley's hands trailed up his stomach, scratching at the hair that disappeared into his jeans before she pushed the cotton of his polo up, giving her a view of his tanned chest. Haley broke her mouth from his, fastening her lips against his chest, pushing him back to move over him.

Nathan looked at her then, his eyes struggling to stay open as Haley's mouth closed around his nipple, biting at him with her teeth. His hands fisted in the bedspread beneath him as Haley's mouth continued to swirl around his nipple, her teeth and tongue pulling at him, his hips arching to feel more, to take more control. His hands moved to the bottom of her sweater, impatient to see more of her, to feel more of her. Haley stopped, sat up to flash him a grin, before pulling her sweater off completely. Nathan grinned back, his hands automatically flicking over her nipples, watching her head fall back, her lids closing heavily. He felt her through the satin of her bra, loving the feel of her in his palm, but wanting to feel her completely, to feel her soft and hot flesh in his hands. Nathan sat up abruptly, his mouth diving for hers as she sat low on his hips, his mouth no longer slow and sweet but instead demanding and forceful, as his hand worked the clasp of her bra. The satin fell away, the rosy shade of her nipples all he could focus on. He gave her one slow smile before his mouth descended and he feasted.

Haley responded instinctively, her head falling back, the column of her neck long and lean. She drew in a shaky breath, exhaling it on a long soulful moan as Nathan's hands splayed across her back to pull her even further into his mouth, his tongue lashing around her. Haley's hips moved rhythmically, grinding against his painfully as the pulls of his teeth and tongue echoed lower. She wanted to feel him inside her, filling her, stretching her. She wanted him long and hard, slow and steady, completely. She felt a frenzy of emotions within her, never wanting him to overtake her so completely, as she did now.

Nathan let go of one nipple before moving to take the other, knowing how Haley relished in this kind of attention, how she responded. He felt her jerk against him once, her body bucking wildly against his mouth and hands, her own hands moving in between them to undo the button of his jeans. Nathan's head snapped up to lock gazes with her, his hands moving to her hips, to lift her. She got on her knees then, dragging down the zipper of his jeans, pulling the denim around his hips, freeing his erection for the constraints of his pants, before taking his jeans off completely.

She smiled wickedly, standing to lower the zipper of her own pants, loving the way his eyes stayed on her, his mouth hungry for her. Kicking her jeans to the side, her fingers ran along the band of her panties, his body pulsing at the sight of her.

His words were rough, his eyes dark. "Come here." Haley moved towards him again, her hands running along the lines of his chest and shoulders, while his mouth placed open kisses between her breasts. His hands caressed her, his thumb flicking back and forth across her nipple, as Haley moved her hands flexed on his shoulder. Pushing him back against the bed, hovering above him, watching his eyes take him in, Haley moved her hand into his boxers, pulling the cotton from around him to take him in her hand. Nathan's head flew back against the pillows as he felt her hot hand slide along the length of him, feeling him rigid and strong against her hand. She bent her head low, her hair playing against his thighs as her breath fluttered across his head. He strained to keep his hips still, to let her take him into her mouth, while his instincts longed to push himself up, to feel her mouth warm and wet around him, a preview to her soft folds.

Haley gave him one last look, saw the strain and restraint in his features before she dipped her head lower and took him in completely. Her mouth ran along the length of him, her teeth scraping at the hard flesh. Nathan gasped loudly, his hips bucking slightly, Haley taking more of him within her mouth. She began to move up and down in a slow bob, her hair swinging, and layering around her face. Nathan pried his eyes open, a shock of feelings racing within him, but he wanted to see her face. Wanted to see what she was doing to him, the emotions she sent hurtling inside him. He reached out to tuck the hair behind her ear, only pausing her efforts briefly before she went back to tasting him. She ran her teeth back up, biting at the tip of him before her tongue darted out to lick at the moisture that had collected there.

Her hands moved lower, cupping him in her hand, slowly caressing him as his moans grew louder, his body straining to keep himself feeling this longer. She took him in her mouth again fully, her mouth continuing to lick and suck, the pressure of her hands on him had him losing all control, his body jolting, his hips bucking into her wildly as he emptied himself completely. His arm thrown over his eyes, his chest heaved as he felt her move over him, her body hot as she came to sit on his hips, the moisture of her soaking through her panties.

Nathan opened his eyes then, saw the smirk across her face, before pulling her down to kiss her, to taste himself on her lips. He rolled them over, cradling her beneath him, his hands moving to scratch at her belly, his tongue running low across her. His hands moved to feel her through her panties, felt the silk wet through, his fingertips running along her opening as she gasped loudly. She moved under him, wanting to feel him, he raised her hips up, hoping to feel the pleasure he had felt only mere moments before. Moving his fingertips beneath the band of her panties he inched the satin down, her curls hiding those soft folds.

Settling himself between her thighs, he gave her his trademark smirk before his mouth descended on her flesh, his tongue circling the inner most part of her. Haley gasped, a million flashes of light exploding beneath her eyelids, her hands fisting in his hair, keeping him hard against him. She could feel his tongue circling, sucking low on her, his breath hot. He moved his hands along her thighs, feeling her skin quiver under his touch as his tongue licked at her clit, felt her reach the edge, her passion breaking beneath him.

"Nathan!" His name came out on a long moan, her voice rough with passion and longing.

Nathan raised his head slightly, his eyes locking on hers. "You taste so good Hales." His fingers moved within her, flicking at the sensitive bud at the core of her. She seized again, her hips bucking wildly and she wrestled with the tight fist of pleasure low in her belly.

"I want you Nathan. Now. Fill me." She spoke on ragged breaths, the need to feel him inside her completely overtaking her.

He didn't need to hear that twice, but longed to join with her in the same ferocity as she did. He raised her hips, pausing only to kiss her long and hard before he slid into her, his body like velvet steel. Haley's soft folds clenched around him instantly, responding to the feel of him against her; his body rubbing against hers. Haley's mind overloaded in the feelings, her body moving automatically in their rhythm; his body hard against hers as his fingers locked with hers. She moved her hips, changing the angle and Nathan drove in deeper, pushing himself to the hilt, the colors behind his eyes growing luminescent. They were driving to the brink, filling up on each other as their bodies slid against one another, the sweat a slight cover to their skin. Nathan trailed a hand between them, feeling the skin of her belly before moving a finger within her, pressing on her clit with his thumb, feeling her become unhinged around him.

Her body bucked, moved, pulsed around him and he felt her center milk him as she rode the wave of ecstasy. Haley's moans were loud in his ears, spurring him on as he continued to drive into her, his body sinking in completely, losing himself in the rhythm. Another spasm ripped through her body and this time he joined her, his body losing control, pushing harder and faster, awaiting that release. He pushed in hard, Haley grabbing his butt and pulling him in completely and he felt his body rock, felt him lose everything in that one moment.

Nathan kept moving, kept pounding Haley into the bed, wanting to keep the feeling going, wanting the connection to continue. Haley's hand trailed along his back, feel him slow and settle between her thighs, his body resting on hers completely.

His weight was upon her, the solid length of him pinning her to the bed and Haley turned her face into his neck to kiss him, to taste the salt of his sweaty skin. Nathan breathed heavily into the bed, his body relaxed under her hands.

"I love you Nathan." She whispered quietly, her mouth mere inches from his ear. She felt him shift, felt his head turn to kiss her jaw.

"I love you too Hales." He moved slightly, knowing his weight was too much for her.

She grabbed at him, stilling him. "No, stay. I like feeling you." She nestled into him, enjoying the hot feel of him on top of her. "You were right, you know?" She angled her head to look him in the eye.

"I often am." His breathing slowed, his body relaxing, sinking into the aftershocks of pleasure. "What was I right about this time?" He raised himself on his elbows to see her better.

"That we should celebrate being engaged. This was a lot better than anything on that boardwalk could have been." Nathan shifted, moving onto his side, pulling her even with him.

He kissed her sweetly, licking at her lips. "Well I think we'd have to experience it on the boardwalk in order to make a fair comparison. But I'd have to say that was pretty damn hot." He chuckled against her neck.

Haley snuggled, the breeze from the still open window causing goose bumps to break out along her sweat laced skin. Nathan pulled the sheet up around them, burrowing them in, his arms tight around her as he settled into the sheets. Haley's hand moved to play with the hair that fell across Nathan's forehead.

"I can't wait to start out life together Nathan. I've wanted this since I was sixteen, and now that it's really here. I just can't wait."

Nathan smiled. "Me either. But you know, we have been living our life together for the last five years. Especially after we moved in together."

"I know. But this time we're making a commitment in front of our friends and family. We're promising to be together forever. We're choosing each other. Doesn't that make it more?" Her eyes sought out his.

"We've always been more. You've always been more to me than anyone else in my life. And you're right. I love you more everyday, and I can't wait to really start out lives together. As Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"Mrs. Scott." Haley sang happily. "Haley Scott. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Like it was made for you." Nathan kissed her sweetly, his mouth pecking at hers.

"You are so sweet." Haley moved straighter in bed. "We have so many people to call. Luke and Peyton. Karen. Brooke. I can't wait to tell everyone. How many people did you tell?"

"Just Luke and Peyton. They helped pick out the ring. And I did promise them we'd call them, but that can wait." He closed his eyes.

Haley moved on, ignoring his request for sleep. "Oh and we have so many things to plan. We have to pick a date. And I have to pick a maid of honor. Do you think I have to pick one of my sisters, or could I pick Peyton? I don't want Quinn or Taylor to get mad. And what do you think about a church wedding, or outdoors. We seem like more outdoors people, don't we?" She began to ramble on, her mind moving a mile a minute.

"Hales." Nathan tried to cut in, his efforts fruitless.

"What do you think about a summer wedding? June is a popular month. But what if it's really hot and then you're stuck in a tux and it's like 100 degrees out. And the humidity! Oh, you know how that puffs up my hair. I don't want bad hair in all our pictures."

"Hales!" His shout brought her out of her reverie, her eyes questioning.

"Sorry." She shrugged sheepishly. "I guess we have time to figure all that out, don't we?"

"Yeah. And we'll figure it all out. Don't worry, it'll be perfect.

Haley snuggled into his chest, feeling his arms move around her. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Scott."

She giggled again. "Mrs. Scott."

Nathan laughed, feeling the power of their love surround them. His eyes grew heavy as he heard her breaths slow and even. Haley and him, together. It was a real fine place to start.

The End

**Look for the final part of the trilogy- the wedding, in _What Love Really Means_**


End file.
